


Winterfell reforms

by decidedlypale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidedlypale/pseuds/decidedlypale





	Winterfell reforms

The cold, steel tip of a dirk at his throat revealed her presence as an icy hand gripped his shoulder tightly. His sharp intake of breath quickly transformed to a chuckle, echoing along the empty corridor, “You’ve still not learnt to say hello?”

“I could have slit you open by now. A true fighter is always prepared." 

"Lucky I’m a smith then.” He smirked, moving to turn to face her, but she simply tightened her grip on his shoulder, forcing him to lean towards the window he faced.

“If a man wants you dead he won’t care about your trade.” She threatened, lowering her dirk all the same. It was often this way, no interaction was easy, but still he found himself grateful each rare occasion she sought him out. She stood beside him now, resting her spine against the window before him. He watched the snow drift down the pane at her back and wondered if she felt the cold surface pressed against her, if she could even differentiate it from the cushioned chair she ate in or the featherbed where she lay at night.

“And who would seek to kill me?” He answered “I make great swords I don’t wield them.”

“You cling to that hammer well enough.” She looked at him then, confusion seemed to crawl across her face before it resumed it’s usual stoic expression. “This is wartime Bull. A man is as like to kill you for sport as he is to shake your hand.”

“More like, no doubt, but we can’t all have your superior training. Else wars would be spent in the shadows, creeping up on a man whilst you watch the one sneaking up on you.” She snorted at that. A derisive, cold snort that chilled him somewhat. "You don’t have any training.“ She grinned, stepping off the window and making to head along the corridor in the direction of the stairs. "But you will. We start tomorrow.”


End file.
